grupatntmaxbunkerfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode list
Episode list This list contains published editions of Alan Ford, currently in South East Europe countries ordered by Italian episode name. Alan Ford 1. Il Gruppo T.N.T. (Magnus) (SS 89) AF 1, (SS 262) 73; AF SS 213 Grupa T.N.T. AF SA, AF SPKL, AF ZKL (1) Grupa T.N.T. AF BOSS (1) Grupa T.N.T. AF TB (1) Grupa T.N.T. AF MLK (1) Ekipa T.N.T. SSMX (2) Grupa T.N.T. AF ETSP 1 Група ТНТ AF VCK 1 Групата ТНТ AF RRT 1 Grupi TNT AF MVK 2-2 Balada o grupi TNT CAO 10. Grupa TNT 2. Il dente cariato (Magnus) (SS 92) AF 2, (SS 264) AF 75; AF SS 224 Šuplji zub AF SA, AF SPKL, AF ZKL (2) Šuplji zub AF BOSS (2) Šuplji zub AF TB (1) Šuplji zub AF MLK (2) Votli zob SSMX (14) Šuplji zub AF ETSP 2 Шупливиот заб AF VCK 2 Шуплив заб AF RRT 2 Dhambi i prishtë AF MVK 2-4 Šupalj zub CAO 8. Šuplji zub 3. Operazione Frankenstein (Magnus) (SS 95) AF 3, (SS 266) AF 77; AF SS 226 Operacija Frankenstein AF SA, AF SPKL, AF ZKL (3) Operacija Frankenstein AF BOSS (3) Operacija Frankenstein AF TB (1) Operacija Frankenstein AF MLK (3) Operacija Frankenstein AF ETSP 3 Операција Франкенштајн AF VCK 3 Операција Франкенштајн AF RRT 3 Operacioni Frankenstein AF MVK 2-6 Operacija Frankenštajn 4. La casa dei fantasmi (Magnus) (SS 110) AF 8, (SS 276) AF 87; AF SS 254 Kuća duhova AF SA, AF SPKL, AF ZKL (4) Kuća duhova AF BOSS (4) Kuća duhova AF TB (2) Kuća duhova AF MLK (4) Hiša duhov AF ETSP 4 Кука на сеништа 5. Date! Date! Date! (Magnus) (SS 101) AF 5, (SS 270) AF 81; AF SS 235 Daj! Daj! Daj! AF SA, AF SPKL (5) Daj! Daj! Daj! AF BOSS (5) Daj! Daj! Daj! AF TB (2) Daj! Daj! Daj! AF MLK (5) Daj! Daj! Daj! AF ETSP 5 Дај!, давај! и само давај! AF VCK 5 Дај! Дај! Дај! AF MVK 2-11. Uđes lud, izađeš zdrav 6. Alex Barry non c'e' piu' (Magnus) (SS 104) AF 6, (SS 272) AF 83; AF SS 241 Traži se Alex Barry AF SA, AF SPKL (6) Traži se Alex Barry AF BOSS (6) Traži se Alex Barry AF TB (2) Traži se Alex Barry AF MLK (6) Kje je Alex Barry? AF ETSP 6 Потрага по Алекс Бери AF VCK 6 Се бара Алекс Бери 7. Una gita a San Guerreta (Magnus) (SS 107) AF 7, (SS 274) AF 85; AF SS 245 Ucviljeni diktator AF SA, AF SPKL (7) Ucviljeni diktator AF BOSS (7) Ucviljeni diktator AF TB (3) Ucviljeni diktator AF MLK (7) Uzaloščeni diktator SSMX (4) Ucviljeni diktator AF ETSP 7 Излет до света војничка AF VCK 7 Излет во Сан Гуеррета 8. L'albero di Natale (Magnus) (SS 98) AF 4 Zimska idila (SS 268) AF 79; AF SS 251 Idila AF SA, AF SPKL (8 ) Zimska idila AF BOSS (8 ) Božićno drvce AF TB (3) Idila AF MLK (8 ) Zimska idila AF SVS (1) Zimska idila AF ETSP 8 Божикна елка AF VCK 8 Божикна елка 9. Zoo symphony (Magnus) (SS 112) AF 9; AF SS 256 ZOO simfonija AF SA, AF SPKL (9) ZOO simfonija AF BOSS (9) ZOO simfonija AF TB (3) ZOO simfonija AF MLK (9) ZOO simfonija SSMX (7) ZOO simfonija 10. Formule (Magnus) Nije izašao u SS-u AF SA, AF SPKL (10) Formule AF TB (4) Formule AF MLK (10) Formula AF PI (10) Formule AF SVS (17) Formule CAO 9. Smrtonosne formule 11. Il Numero Uno (Magnus) (SS 114) AF 10, (SS 278) AF 89; AF SS 258 Broj 1 AF SA, AF SPKL (11) Broj 1 AF TB (4) Broj 1 AF MLK (11) Številka 1 SSMX (2) Broj 1 AF SAKB 1 Broj 1 AF SVS (2) Broj 1 12. La triste storia di un giovane ricco (Magnus) (SS 116) AF 11, (SS 280) AF 91; AF SS 263 Žalosna priča o mladom bogatašu AF SA, AF SPKL (12) Žalosna priča o mladom bogatašu AF TB (4) Žalosna priča o mladom bogatašu AF MLK (12) Žalostna zgodba o mladem bogatašu 13. Golf (Magnus) (SS 118) AF 12, (SS 282) AF 93; AF SS 268 Golf AF SA, AF SPKL (13) Golf AF TB (5) Golf AF MLK (13) Golf AF SVS (3) Golf 14. Uno, due, tre, quattro (Magnus) (SS 120) AF 13, (SS 284) AF 95; AF SS 273 1, 2, 3, 4 AF SA, AF SPKL (14) 1, 2, 3, 4 AF TB (5) 1, 2, 3, 4 AF MLK (14) 1, 2, 3, 4 15. Il colpo di fulmine (Magnus) (SS 122) AF 14, (SS 286) AF 97; AF SS 278 Udar munje AF SA, AF SPKL (15) Udar munje AF TB (5) Udar munje AF MLK (15) Strela z jasnega AF SAKB 2 Udar munje AF MVK 1-4 Kao gromom pogodjen 16. Un voto per Notax (Magnus) (SS 124) AF 15, (SS 287) AF 98; AF SS 280 (Ne) Glasajte za Notaxa AF SA, AF SPKL (16) (Ne) Glasajte za Notaxa AF TB (6) (Ne) Glasajte za Notaxa AF MLK (16) (Ne) Glasujte za Notaxa 17. Cure termali (Magnus) (SS 126) AF 16, (SS 289) AF 100; AF SS 285 Ljekovita voda AF SA, AF SPKL (17) Ljekovita voda AF TB (6) Ljekovita voda AF MLK (17) Živa voda 18. Il cane da un milione di dollari (Magnus) (SS 128) AF 17, (SS 291) AF 102; AF SS 290 Pas za milijun dolara AF SA, AF SPKL (18) Pas za milijun dolara AF TB (6) Pas za milijun dolara AF MLK (18) Pes za milijon dolarjev 19. I 3 di Yuma (Magnus) (SS 130) AF 18, (SS 292) AF 103; AF SS 292 Trojica iz Yume AF SA, AF SPKL (19) Trojica iz Yume AF TB (7) Trojica iz Yume AF MLK (19) 3+1 iz Jume SSMX (3) Trojica iz Yume AF SVS (4) Trojica iz Yume CAO 6. Falsifikat falsifikata 20.Frit Frut (Magnus) (SS 132) AF 19, (SS 293) AF 104; AF SS 294 Frit i Frut AF SA, AF SPKL (20) Frit i Frut AF TB (7) Frit i Frut AF MLK (20) Frit in Frut AF SVS (5) Frit i Frut 21 Bombafobia (Magnus) (SS 134) AF 20, (SS 295) AF 106; AF SS 299 Čuvaj se bombe AF SA, AF SPKL (21) Čuvaj se bombe AF TB (7) Čuvaj se bombe AF MLK (21) Bombomanija AF SVS (6) Čuvaj se bombe 22. La paura fa spavento (Magnus) (SS 136) AF 21, (SS 297) AF 108; AF SS 304 U strahu su velike oči AF SA, AF SPKL (22) U strahu su velike oči AF TB (8 ) U strahu su velike oči AF MLK (22) Strah ima velike oči AF SVS (7) Čuvaj se bombe CAO 1 Sablast iz Kantertauna 23. Sogno di una notte di mezza estate (Magnus) (SS 138) AF 22; AF SS 110, AF SS 309 San jedne zimske noći AF SA, AF SPKL (23) San jedne zimske noći AF TB (8 ) San jedne zimske noći AF MLK (23) Sen zimske noči AF MVK 1-5 Namestaljka u Torontu CAO 2. Slatko od snova 24. Boy-Scout (Magnus) (SS 140) AF 23; AF SS 111, AF SS 311 U potrazi za bombom AF SA, AF SPKL (24) U potrazi za bombom AF TB (8 ) U potrazi za bombom AF MLK (24) Med medvedki AF SVS (11) U potrazi za bombom AF MVK 1-10 A u Tromba gadna bomba CAO 3. Bomba za mr. Tomba 25. Due balzi in piu' (Magnus) (SS 142) AF 24; AF SS 113, AF SS 315 Skok na skok AF SA, AF SPKL (25) Skok na skok AF TB (9) Skok na skok AF MLK (25) Poskočna zgodba 26. Superciuk (Magnus) (SS 144) AF 25; AF SS 115, AF SS 319 Superhik AF SA, AF SPKL (26) Superhik AF TB (9) Superhik AF MLK (26) Superhik AF SAKB 5 Superhik AF SVS (8 ) Superhik 27. La minaccia alcoolica (Magnus) (SS 146) AF 26; AF SS 116, AF SS 321 Superhik - Alkohol prijeti AF SA, AF SPKL (27) Superhik - Alkohol prijeti AF TB (9) Superhik - Alkohol prijeti AF MLK (27) Superhik znova udari AF SVS (9) Superhik alcohol preti! 28. Il fiasco spezzato (Magnus) (SS 148) AF 27; AF SS 118, AF SS 325 Razbijena boca AF SA, AF SPKL (28) Razbijena boca AF TB (10) Razbijena boca AF MLK (28) Pometačev konec AF SVS (10) Superhik razbijena boca 29. Circus (Magnus) (SS 150) AF 28; AF SS 120, AF SS 329 Cirkus AF SA, AF SPKL (29) Cirkus AF TB (10) Cirkus AF MLK (29) Cirkus AF MVK 1-11 Sta to smrdi u Njujorku? 30. Santa Claus Story (Magnus) (SS 152) AF 29; AF SS 122, AF SS 333 Bradati pljačkaši AF SA, AF SPKL (30) Bradati pljačkaši AF TB (10) Bradati pljačkaši AF MLK (30) Božički prihajajo 31. Il giorno della befana (Magnus) (SS 154) AF 30; AF SS 124 Dan vještica AF SA (31) Dan vještica AF TB (11) Dan vještica AF MLK (31) Dan čarovnic AF SVS (18) Dan veštica 32. Quando il cuore fa bi-bim ba-bam (Magnus) (SS 156) AF 31; AF SS 125, AF SS 337 Kad srce radi bi-bim, ba-bam AF SA (32) Kad srce radi bi-bim, ba-bam AF TB (11) Kad srce radi bi-bim, ba-bam AF MLK (32) Ko srček dela tika taka AF SAKB 6 Kad srce radi bi-bim, ba-bam VL Kad srce radi bi-bim, ba-bam 33. Lo spennagrulli (Magnus) (SS 158) AF 32; AF SS 127, AF SS 341 Pljačkaš AF SA (33) Pljačkaš AF TB (11) Pljačkaš AF MLK (33) Morski ropar 34. Bluefarm (Magnus) (SS 160) AF 33; AF SS 129, AF SS 346 Vesela dolina AF SA (34) Vesela dolina AF TB (12) Vesela dolina AF MLK (34) Vesela dolina AF MVK 1-6 Vesela dolina tuznih ptica 35. La dozzina del pentagramma (Magnus) (SS 162) AF 34; AF SS 131, AF SS 350 Dvanaest umjetnika AF SA (35) Dvanaest umjetnika AF TB (12) Dvanaest umjetnika AF MLK (35) Dvanajst umetnikov AF SAKB 3 Dvanaest umjetnika 36. Il Centurione (Magnus) (SS 164) AF 35; AF SS 133, AF SS 354 Centurion AF SA (36) Centurion AF TB (12) Centurion AF MLK (36) Centurion AF SAKB 4 Centurion 37. Il colonnello Lapislazuli (Magnus) (SS 166) AF 36; AF SS 135, AF SS 358 Pukovnik Kattycat AF SA (37) Pukovnik Kattycat AF TB (13) Pukovnik Kattycat AF MLK (37) Polkovnik Guzman 38. Le grandi vacanze (Magnus) Nije izašao u SS-u AF SA (38) Godišnji odmor AF TB (13) Godišnji odmor AF MLK (38) Vesele počitnice SSMX (5) Godišnji odmor AF PI 38 Godišnji odmor AF SVS (12) Godišnji odmor 39. Belle Epoque (Magnus) Nije izašao u SS-u AF SA (39) Dobra stara vremena AF TB (13) Dobra stara vremena AF MLK (39) Belle epoqe SSMX (4) Dobra stara vremena AF PI 39 Stara dobra vremena AF SVS (13) Dobra stara vremena 40. Ecologia (Magnus) Nije izašao u SS-u AF SA (40) Ekologija AF TB (14) Ekologija AF MLK (40) Ekologija AF SSMX (6) Ekologija AF PI 40 Ekologija 41. Missione da siuri (Magnus) (SS 173) AF 38; AF SS 138, AF SS 364 Slatka afera AF SA (41) Slatka afera AF TB (14) Slatka afera AF MLK (41) Sladka afera 42. Grasso Natale (Magnus) (SS 168) AF 37; AF SS 136, AF SS 360 Vrijeme darivanja AF SA (42) Vrijeme darivanja AF TB (14) Vrijeme darivanja AF MLK (42) Božično seme AF SVS (15) Vreme darivanja 43. La festa di Capodanno (Magnus) AF SA (43) Novogodišnja proslava AF MLK (43) Novoletno praznovanje SSMX (8 ) Novogodišnja proslava AF PI 43 Novogodišnja proslava AF SVS (16) Novogodišnja proslava 44. C'era una volta una taglia (Magnus) (SS 177) AF 39; AF SS 140, AF SS 366 Bila jednom nagrada AF SA (44) Bila jednom nagrada AF MLK (44) Fatanagrada 45. Piano concerto al Centimetropolitan (Magnus) (SS 181) AF 40; AF SS 142, AF SS 370 Klavirski koncert AF SA (45) Klavirski koncert AF MLK (45) Koncert za klavir in puško 46. Rischia o trapassa (Magnus) (SS 185) AF 41; AF SS 144, AF SS 372 Sve ili metak AF SA (46) Sve ili metak AF MLK (46) Metek ali imetek 47. La minaccia di Aseptik (Magnus) (SS 189) AF 42; AF SS 146 Neprijatelj prirode broj 1 AF SA (47) Neprijatelj prirode broj 1 AF MLK (47) Zarota doktorja Antiseptika 48. Il ricco zio e' morto (Magnus) (SS 193) AF 43; AF SS 148, AF SS 378 Umro je bogati ujak AF SA (48) Umro je bogati ujak AF MLK (48) Če pobere bogatega strica 49. Derby (Magnus) (SS 197) AF 44; AF SS 150, AF SS 382 Derbi AF SA (49) Derbi AF SAKB 8 Derbi AF MLK (49) Derbi 50. Cosi' nacque il Gruppo TNT (Magnus) (SS 201) AF 45; AF SS 151 Tako je nastala Grupa TNT VL ? Tako je nastala Grupa TNT AF SA (50) Tako je nastala Grupa TNT AF MLK (50) Kako je nastala ekipa TNT SSMX (2) Tako je nastala Grupa TNT AF PI 50 Tako je nastala Grupa TNT AF SAKB 7 Tako je nastala Grupa TNT AF SVS (14) Tako je nastala grupa TNT 51. Il ritorno di Superciuk (Magnus) (SS 205) AF 46; AF SS 154, AF SS 388 Povratak Superhika AF SA (51) Povratak Superhika AF MLK (51) Superhikova vrnitev AF SAKB 9 Povratak Superhika 52. Il grande colpo di Superciuk (Magnus) (SS 209) AF 47; AF SS 156, AF SS 392 Superhikov veliki pothvat AF SA (52) Superhikov veliki pothvat AF SAKB 10 Superhikov veliki pothvat 53. Arsenico Lupon (Magnus) (SS 213) AF 48; AF SS 158, AF SS 394 Arsen Lupiga AF SA (53) Arsen Lupiga 54. L'inghippo di Bu-Bu (Magnus) (SS 217) AF 49; AF SS 160 Nestao je BuBu AF SA (54) Nestao je BuBu 55. Una trappola per il Gruppo TNT (Magnus) (SS 221) AF 50; AF SS 162 Stupica za Grupu TNT AF SA (55) Stupica za Grupu TNT 56. Vuoi venire in crociera con me? (Magnus) (SS 225) AF 51; AF SS 163 Poziv na krstarenje AF SA (56) Poziv na krstarenje 57. Salvateci per piacere grazie (Magnus) (SS 229) AF 52 Spašavaj se tko može AF SA (57) Spašavaj se tko može 58. Un salto nel vuoto (Magnus) (SS 233) AF 53; AF SS 166 Skok u prazno AF SA (58) Skok u prazno 59. Intrigo a Montecalvo (Magnus) (SS 237) AF 54 ; AF SS 168 Gužva u Monte Kablu AF SA (59) Gužva u Monte Kablu 60. Golpe (Magnus) (SS 247) AF 58 ; AF SS 192 Udar AF SA (60) Udar 61. La testa di coccodrillo (Magnus) (SS 241) AF 55 ; AF SS 170 Krokodilska glava AF SA (61) Krokodilska glava SSMX (3) Krokodilska glava 62. I 3 Rock (Magnus) (SS 245) AF 56 ; AF SS 172 3 brata Rock AF SA (62) 3 brata Rock SSMX (3) 3 brata Rock AF MVK 2-9 Tri brata i eto rata 63. Idem-Idem (Magnus) (SS 246) AF 57; AF SS 175 Isto, isto... AF SA (63) Isto, isto... 64. Il trio Fantasticus (Magnus) (SS 248) AF 59 ; AF SS 217 Trio Fantastikus AF SA (64) Trio Fantastikus SSMX (5) Trio Fantastikus 65. Un tiro mancino (Magnus) (SS 249) AF 60 Udarac s boka AF SA (65) Udarac s boka SSMX (5) Udarac s boka 66. Una losca vicenda (Magnus) (SS 250) AF 61 ; AF SS 180 Sumnjiv posao AF SA (66) Sumnjiv posao 67. Quando necessita' impone (Magnus) (SS 251) AF 62; Besplatni podvig AF SS 182 Besplatni pothvat AF SA (67) Besplatni podvig 68. Un illecito sportivo sa (Magnus) (SS 252) AF 63 ; AF SS 184 Sportska afera AF SA (68) Sportska afera AF SAKB 11 Sportska afera 69. Un'idea a sorpresa (Magnus) (SS 253) AF 64 ; AF SS 187 Iznenadna ideja AF SA (69) Iznenadna ideja 70. Girotondo con Rapiner (Magnus) (SS 254) AF 65 U kolo s otmičarem AF SA (70) U kolo s otmičarem 71. In Transilvania c'e' un castello che... (Magnus) (SS 255) AF 66; AF SS 194 Susret s vampirom AF SA (71) Susret s vampirom 72. Natale col vampiro (Magnus) (SS 256) AF 67; AF SS 196 Vampiri u New Yorku AF SA (72) Vampiri u New Yorku 73. Il dottor Cancer (Magnus) (SS 257) AF 68; AF SS 199, AF SS 448 Doktor Rakar AF SA (73) Doktor Rakar 74. Superciuk colpisce ancora (Magnus) (SS 258) AF 69; AF SS 201 Superhik opet napada AF SA (74) Superhik opet napada AF MVK 1-12 Superhik 75. Cala la tela su Superciuk (Magnus) (SS 259) AF 70; AF SS 205 Odlazak Superhika AF SA (75) Odlazak Superhika 76. Mi ricordo che... (P. Piffarerio) (SS 260) AF 71; AF SS 207 Sjećam se AF SA (76) Sjećam se 77. Succursale inauguarasi (P. Piffarerio) (SS 261) AF 72; AF SS 211 Podružnica AF SA (77) Podružnica AF MVK 1-13 Sargasijevi zarobljenici 78. Una missiva importante (P. Piffarerio) (SS 263) AF 74; AF SS 221 Veliki zadatak AF SA (78) Veliki zadatak 79. Natale al corso (P. Piffarerio) (SS 265) AF 76; AF SS 219 Potraga za sinom AF SA (79) Potraga za sinom 80. Niagara (P. Piffarerio) (SS 267) AF 78; AF SS 230 Niagara AF SA (80) Niagara 81. L'evasione di Arsenico Lupon (P. Piffarerio) (SS 269) AF 80; AF SS 232 Bijeg Arsena Lupige AF SA (81) Bijeg Arsena Lupige 82. Un viaggio a razzo (P. Piffarerio) (SS 271) AF 82; AF SS 238 Putovanje raketom AF SA (82) Putovanje raketom 83. Giallissimo (P. Piffarerio) (SS 273) AF 84; AF SS 243 Najcrnja kronika AF SA (83) Najcrnja kronika 84. Il sergente Gruber (P. Piffarerio) (SS 275) AF 86; AF SS 249 Narednik Gruber AF SA (84) Narednik Gruber 85. Alta finanza (P. Piffarerio) (SS 277) AF 88 Veliki biznis AF SA (85) Veliki biznis 86. Polo freddo (P. Piffarerio) AF SA (86) Hladni pol 87. Super Super Superciuk (P. Piffarerio) (SS 279) AF 90; AF SS 261 Odluka u pravi čas AF SA (87) Odluka u pravi čas 88. Beppa Giosef alla riscossa (P. Piffarerio) (SS 281) AF 92; AF SS 266 Beppa Joseph se vraća AF SA (88) Beppa Joseph se vraća 89. Il Benefattore (P. Piffarerio) (SS 283) AF 94; AF SS 270 Dobročinitelj AF SA (89) Dobročinitelj 90. Il botto delle 12 e 15 (P. Piffarerio) (SS 285) AF 96; AF SS 275 Bombaš AF SA (90) Bombaš 91. Pop Art (P. Piffarerio) (SS 288) AF 99; AF SS 282 Pop Art - Grom iz oblačna neba AF SA (91) Pop Art 92. Il terribile Krack-Fu (P. Piffarerio) (SS 290) AF 101; AF SS 287 Krck-fu AF SA (92) Krck-fu 93. Riappare Baby Kate (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 237 Ponovo Baby Kate AF SA (93) Ponovo Baby Kate 94. Il piromane (P. Piffarerio) (SS 294) AF 105; AF SS 297 Piroman AF SA (94) Piroman 95. Luna chiama Skylab (P. Piffarerio) (SS 296) AF 107; AF SS 302 Mjesec zove Skylab AF SA (95) Mjesec zove Skylab 96. La minaccia dallo spazio (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 109, AF SS 307 Opasnost iz svemira AF SA (96) Opasnost iz svemira 97. Il pugno proibito (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 112, AF SS 313 Zabranjeni udarac AF SA (97) Zabranjeni udarac 98. Una ragazza di nome Brenda (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 114, AF SS 317 Djevojka zvana Brenda AF SA (98) Djevojka zvana Brenda 99. Broadway (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 117, AF SS 323 Broadway AF SA (99) Broadway AF MVK 1-15 Ortaci 100. Le colline nere del Sud Dakota (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 119, AF SS 327 Crne planine Južne Dakote AF SA (100) Crne planine Južne Dakote 101. Funeral-party (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 121, AF SS 331 Sastanak na groblju AF SA (101) Sastanak na groblju 102. La banda degli straccioni (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 123, AF SS 335 Banda propalica AF MVK 1-2 Leteci agent Klodovik AF SA (102) Banda propalica 103. La statua della liberta' e' scomparasa (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 126, AF SS 339 Nestanak Kipa slobode AF SA (103) Nestanak Kipa slobode 104. Scacco matto al Trio Fantasticus (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 128, AF SS 344 Šah-mat AF SA (104) Šah-mat za Trio Fantasticus 105. Il grande giorno di Marajah Blitz (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 130, AF SS 348 Veliki dan Maharadže Blitza AF SA (105) Veliki dan Maharadže Blitza 106. Do-Re-Mi (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 132, AF SS 352 Do, Re, Mi AF SA (106) Do Re Mi 107. Safari alla rogna (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 134, AF SS 356 Safari bez veze AF SA (107) Safari bez veze 108. Dai, dai Samurai (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 137, AF SS 362 Daj, daj, samuraj AF SA (108) Daj, daj, samuraj AF MVK 1-3 Bal vampira 109. La beffa di Clodoveo (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 139 Klodovikov podvig AF SA (109) Klodovikov podvig 110. Gommaflex (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 141, AF SS 368 Gumiflex AF SA (110) Gumiflex AF MVK 2-8 Sto lica Gumifleksa 111. Mistero alla fattoria (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 143 Tajna svinjske šunke AF SA (111) Tajna svinjske šunke 112. Ipnos (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 145, AF SS 374 Hipnos AF SA (112) Hipnos 113. La gamba de legn (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 147, AF SS 376 Drvena noga AF SA (113) Drvena noga 114. Prugna secca (G. Romanini) AF SS 149, AF SS 380 Suha šljiva AF SA (114) Suha šljiva 115. Destinazione Chicago (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 152, AF SS 384 Pravac Chicago AF SA (115) Pravac Chicago AF MVK 1-9 Broj Jedan u ćuzi 116. Ai bei tempi che furono (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 153, AF SS 386 Stara dobra vremena AF SA (116) Stara dobra vremena 117. Superciuk vive ancora (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 155,Opet živi Superhik AF SS 390 Ponovo među živima AF SA (117) Opet živi Superhik 118. Per un goccio di barbera in piu' (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 157, AF SS 398 Kap vina previše AF SA (118) Kap vina previše 119. Fauci (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 159, AF SS 396 Ralje AF SA (119) Ralje 120. Katodik (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 161 Katodik AF SA (120) Katodik 121. Tarlomania (G. Romanini) AF SS 164 Drvomorci AF SA (121) Drvomorci 122. Il giorno delle vendette (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 167 Dan osveta AF SA (122) Dan osveta 123. L'ombra di Katodik (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 169 Katodikova sjena AF SA (123) Katodikova sjena 124. Un di cosi (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 171 Iznenađenje pod krinkom AF SA (124) Iznenađenje pod krinkom 125. Super razza maggiore (P. Piffarerio) Ovaj broj Alan Forda nije izašao u SS biblioteci SSMX (9) Otok mračnjaka AF PI 125 Viša rasa AF SA (125) Otok mračnjaka 126. El Rapador (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 174 Veliki šišač AF SA (126) Veliki šišač 127. Frod uno, Frod due (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 176 Varalice AF SA (127) Varalice 128. Mexico ole' (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 178 Meksiko ole AF SA (128) Meksiko ole 129. Caramba (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 181 Karamba AF SA (129) Karamba 130. Ostix (Staff di If) AF SS 183 Ostix! AF SA (130) Ostix! 131. Luna Park (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 186 Luna park AF SA (131) Luna park 132. Ipnos suite (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 188 Hipnosova svirka AF SA (132) Hipnosova svirka 133. Ritorna Gommaflex (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 190 Vratio se Gumiflex AF SA (133) Vratio se Gumiflex 134. La vendetta di Gommaflex (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 193 Gumiflexova osveta AF SA (134) Gumiflexova osveta 135. L'inafferrabile (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 195 Neuhvatljivi AF SA (135) Neuhvatljivi 136. Qui si sanax (Staff di If) AF SS 198 Kuća zdravlja AF SA (136) Kuća zdravlja 137. Kartoffeln (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 200 Kartoffeln AF SA (137) Kartoffeln 138. Bob a due (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 202 Bob na bobu AF SA (138) Bob na bobu 139. La prima note dell' anno (Staff di If) AF SS 204 Svečana večera AF SA (139) Svečana večera 140. L'eredita' Texana (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 206 Nasljedstvo iz Texasa AF SA (140) Nasljedstvo iz Texasa 141. Il genio della pubblicita' (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 208 Tata-mata za reklamu AF SA (141) Tata-mata za reklamu 142. Il pescecane parlante (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 210 Morski pas koji govori AF SA (142) Morski pas koji govori 143. Il nuovo Supefciuk (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 212 Novi Superhik AF SA (143) Novi Superhik 144. La fiatata mortale (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 214 Smrtonosni zadah AF SA (144) Smrtonosni zadah 145. Il nemico pubblico numero uno (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 216 Neprijatelj broj 1 AF SA (145) Neprijatelj broj 1 146. Rebus (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 218 Rebus AF SA (146) Rebus 147. Il mostro di Lockness (D. Perucca) AF SS 220 Čudovište AF SA (147) Čudovište 148. Fifa al'Onu (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 223 Gužva na sastanku AF SA (148) Gužva na sastanku 149. Wurdalack non molla, succhia! (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 225 Vurdalak je opet žedan AF SA (149) Vurdalak je opet žedan 150. Kriminalissimo (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 227 Kriminal & Comp. 151. Il due di picche (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 229 Pikova dvojka 152. La lampada magica (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 231 Čarobna svjetiljka 153. Il feticcio (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 233 Fetiš 154. Roma, New York, Roma (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 236 Skupocjena marka 155. Melissa (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 239 Melisa 156. La melassa di Melissa (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 242 Melisina melasa 157. Caccia a Melissa (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 244 Lov na Melisu 158. Il gobbo reale (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 246 Grbavac 159. Il segreto del gobbo (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 248 Grbavčeva tajna 160. Il gioco della verita' (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 250 Igra istine 161. Renato uno come te non c'e' nessuno (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 252 Renato 162. Sketches (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 255 O svemu i svačemu Brojeve 163-523 prvi put je objavio Max Bunker Press 163. Il ritorno impossibile (quasi) (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 257 Nevjerojatan povratak 164. La vendetta del Cospiratore (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 260 Konspiratorova osveta 165. Ospedale San Demente (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 262 Bolnica "Bez nade" 166. Loggia P38 (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 264 Tajna loža P38 167. Losche trame (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 267 Posao još nije završen 168. Portubell (E. Morricone) AF SS 269 Nijema papiga 169. A.P.S. (Assistenza Pronta Subito) (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 272 Hitna pomoć 170. L'imprevedibile (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 274 Nepredvidljivi 171. Superciukissimo (R.D. Monica) AF SS 276 Superhikčina 172. Kron (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 279 Kron 173. L'uomo computer (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 281 Čovjek kompjuter 174. Bellegambe Betty (R. D. Monica) AF SS 284 Ljeponoga Betty 175. L'abbuffata di Natale (P. Chiarini) AF SS 286 Veliki banket AF MVK 1-14 Velika festa 176. Festival (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 288 Festival 177. L'uomo venuto dal Texas (R. D. Monica) AF SS 291 Čovjek iz Texasa 178. Che fine ha fatto Puzzone Massey? (P. Chiarini) AF SS 293 Kako je završio smrdljivac Massey 179. Una rosa per Bob (R. D. Monica) AF SS 296 Ružičasta majica za Boba 180. La fiamma di Olimpia (G. Piccininno) Ova epizoda Alan Forda nije zvanično objavljena AF PI (180) Olimpijski plamen 181. Olimpiadi gialle (P. Chiarini) AF SS 298 Pet metaka 176. Festival (P. Piffarerio) AF SS 288 Festival 182. T. I. R. (R. D. Monica) AF SS 300 P.U.K. 183. Aerobic Dance (G. Piccininno) AF SS 303 Aerobik 184. Il Numero Une e' morto! (R. D. Monica) AF SS 306 Umro je Broj Jedan AF MVK 1-7 O pokojniku sve najlepse 185. Nella memoria del caro estinto (G. Piccininno) AF SS 308 Sjećanje na dragog pokojnika 186. Triplo gioco (R. D. Monica) AF SS 310 Trostruka igra 187. Asta diabolica (G. Piccininno) AF SS 312 Vražja dražba 188. L'ombra di colui che fu. (R. D. Monica) AF SS 314 Pokojnikova sjena 189. Trombisti di tutto il mondo unitevi (R. D. Monica) AF SS 316 Trombovci na okupu AF MVK 1-1 Festival Trombovca 190. Il testamento del Numero Uno (G. Piccininno) AF SS 318 Oporuka Broja Jedan 191. Faccia da sbirro (R. D. Monica) AF SS 320 Policijska njuška 192. Bob, il caso Pancotto e' tuo (R. D. Monica) AF SS 322 Bobe, slučaj Slanina je tvoj! 193. La trama del complotto (G. Piccininno) AF SS 324 Spletke oko zavjere 194. Bakara!.(R. D. Monica) AF SS 326 Bakara! 195. L'ibernato (R. D. Monica) AF SS 328 Zamrznut 196. L'affare si complica. (G. Piccininno) AF SS 330 Kakva gužva! 197. Scommettiamo? (G. Piccininno) AF SS 332 Da se okladimo? 198. Un colpo al cuore (G. Piccininno) AF SS 334 Srčani udar 199. La tomba violata (G. Piccininno) AF SS 336 Oskvrnjeni grob 200. Hic... hic... urrah! (G. Piccininno) AF SS 338 Hik, hik, hura! AF BO 128 Hik, hik, hura! AF MVK 1-8 Povratak otpisanog 201. Zanzaricerca (G. Piccininno) AF SS 340 Lov na komarce 202. Il trio della mutua (D. Perucca) AF SS 342 Trio socijalne pomoći 203. Il pirata nero Dance (G. Piccininno) AF SS 345 Crni gusar 204. Pan 2000 (D. Perucca) AF SS 347 Pan 2000 205. Gia', gia' giap (E. Folli) AF SS 349 Žuta mrlja 206. Cuccate il paninaro (G. Piccininno) AF SS 351 Uživajte u pecivu! 207. La copa de oro (D. Perucca) AF SS 353 Zlatni pokal 208. Il vampiro radioattivo (E. Folli) AF SS 355 Radioaktivni vampir 209. Un po' di pazienza (D. Perucca) AF SS 357 Malo strpljenja 210. Vendetta a scacchi (G. Piccininno) AF SS 359 Osveta šahom 211. Terrorism (G. Piccininno) AF SS 361 Terorizam 212. L'idolo maledetto (D. Perucca) AF SS 363 Ukleti idol 213. Uccidete il critico (E. Folli) AF SS 365 Ubijte kritičara! 214. Il Conte nei guai (D. Perucca) AF SS 361 Sir Oliver u nevolji 215. Un tiro mancino (M. Nizzoli) AF SS 369 Lijevoruki udara 216. Una bella macchina rossa (M. Airaghi) AF SS 371 Crveni auto 217. Prudy, Prudy (D. Perucca) AF SS 373 Prudy, Prudy 218. Fantasmagoria (M. Nizzoli) AF SS 375 Priviđenja 219. Lenti da sole (D. Perucca) AF SS 377 Tamne naočale 220. Cuori solitari (D. Perucca) AF SS 379 Osamljena srca 221. Topi d'albergo (E. Folli) AF SS 381 Hotelski miševi 222. A.V.E. (assicurazionevita eterna) (M. Nizzoli) AF SS 383 O.Ž.V. Osiguranje životne vječnosti 223. Soft Killing (D. Perucca) AF SS 385 Nježno ubijanje 224. Il bambino prodigio (M. Nizzoli) AF SS 387 Čudo od djeteta 225. Arriba Superciuk (D. Perucca) AF SS 389 I opet Superhik 226. Finale a sorprese (D. Perucca) AF SS 391 Finale iznenađenja 227. Come ti muovi ti accoppio (D. Perucca) AF SS 395 Odgovori mi da se zbližimo! 228. Il codice Graffiti (M. Nizzoli) AF SS 397 Šifra grafiti 229. Bordighera o morte! (D. Perucca) AF SS 399 Bordighera ili smrt 230. La banda dei 4 (M. Nizzoli) AF SS 400 Četveročlana banda 231. Zoo follies (D. Perucca) AF SS 401 Zoo ludorije 232. Perestrojka (M. Nizzoli) AF SS 402 Perestrojka 233. Spazzion Superciuk a rapporto! (D. Perucca) AF SS 403 Čistač Superhik javlja se na dužnost 234. Natale coi fiocchi (D. Perucca) AF SS 404 Zimske radosti 235. Il prigioniero della torre (M. Nizzoli) AF SS 405 Zatočenik kule 236. Vu' cumpra'? (D. Perucca) AF SS 406 Tebi jasno? 237. La stirpe dei Mangia (M. Nizzoli) AF SS 407 Tako je počelo 238. Il documento maledetto (D. Perucca) AF SS 408 Prokleta isprava 239. Missione suicida (D. Perucca) AF SS 409 Samoubilački zadatak 240. Tradimento (D. Perucca) AF SS 410 Izdaja 241. Il naufragio della Daisy Lou (D. Perucca) AF SS 411 Brodolom 242. Mistero un pochino svelato (G. Taccnella) AF SS 412 Početak raspleta 243. L'umo di Londra (D. Perucca) AF SS 413 Čovjek iz Londona 244. La bella di Rio (D. Perucca) AF SS 414 Ljepotica Ria 245. All'ombra della ghigliottina (G. Taccnella) AF SS 415 U sjeni giljotine 246. Terremoto (D. Perucca) AF SS 416 Potres 247. Skate-board boys (D. Perucca) AF SS 417 Skate-board boys 248. L'ultima lotta? (G. Taccnella) AF SS 418 Posljednja bitka 249. Stretta finale (D. Perucca) AF SS 419 Finale 250. Il padrinino (D. Perucca) AF SS 420 Kum AF SV 1 Veliki gazda 251. Finalissima al cianuro (D. Perucca) AF SS 421 Otrovni finale AF SV 2 Otrovni finale 252. Una trappola firmata 3 esse (Warco) AF SS 422 Klopka s tri S AF SV 3 Klopka s tri S 253. Anten-man (D. Perucca) AF SS 423 Anten-man AF SV 4 Anten-man 254. Catturate Anten-man! (D. Perucca) AF SS 422 Uhvatite Anten-man-a! AF SV 5 Uhvatite Anten-man-a! 255. Finalissima al cianuro (D. Perucca) AF SS 425 Povratak u tor AF SV 6 Povratak u tor 256. Elvis '90 (D. Perucca) AF SS 426 Elvis '90 AF SV 7 Elvis 257. Operazione recupero (D. Perucca) AF SS 427 Operacija spašavanja AF SV 8 Operacija “SPASAVANJE” 258. Una sottile vendetta (Warco) AF SS 428 Dovitljiva osveta AF SV 9 Dovitljiva osveta 259. Pazzie dell'anno (D. Perucca) AF SS 429 Ludosti godine AF SV 10 Ludosti godine 260. Cercate Tobia Quantrill (D. Perucca) AF SS 430 Tražite Tobiju Quantrilla! AF SV 11 Pronađite Tobiju Quantrilla! 261. Veget-Scout (Warco) AF SS 431 Gero-skauti AF SV 12 Gero skauti 262. Una tomba per Bob (D. Perucca) AF SS 432 Grob za Boba AF SV 13 Grob za Boba 263. Zippel (D. Perucca) AF SS 433 Zippel AF SV 14 Zippel CAO 5 Misterija zvana "Zipel" 264. L'insultatore pubblico N.1 (Warco) AF SS 434 Državni psovač broj 1 AF SV 15 Državni vređač broj 1 265. Ritorna Anten-man! (D. Perucca) AF SS 435 Povratak Anten-mana AF SV 16 Povratak Anten-mana 266. Doppio Anten-man! (D. Perucca) AF SS 436 Anten-manov dvojnik AF SV 17 Anten-manov dvojnik AF ETT 01 Двојникот на Антенмен 267. Bum Factory (Warco) AF SS 437 Bum faktor AF SV 18 Bum faktor AF ETT 02 Буум фабрика 268. Desert Blitz (D. Perucca) AF SS 438 Pustinjski bljesak AF SV 19 Pustinjski bljesak AF ETT 03 Пустински блиц 269. La mummia vivente (D. Perucca) AF SS 439 Živa mumija AF SV 20 Živa mumija AF ETT 04 Жива мумија 270. Mister Christmas (Warco) AF SS 440 Mister Božić AF SV 21 Mister Božić AF ETT 05 Господин Божик AF MVK 2-7 Mister Božić 271. Turluk il grande muto (D. Perucca) AF SS 441 Nijemi čovjek AF SV 22 Nemi čovek Turluk AF ETT 06 Турлук, големиот немак AF MVK 2-1 Drama u kineskoj četvrti 272. El Verdissimo (D. Perucca) AF SS 442 Superzelembać AF SV 23 Superzelembać AF ETT 07 Ел Зеленисинус AF MVK 2-3 El zelenko 273. Non fare lo stupido (Warco) AF SS 443 Ne glupiraj se! AF SV 24 Ne glupiraj se! AF ETT 08 Не прави се удрен AF MVK 2-5 Ne budi glup 274. Brasilera ja-jai (D. Perucca) AF SS 444 Brazilska rumba ja-ja! AF SV 25 Brazilska rumba AF ETT 09 Бразилиера румба ча-ча-ча AF MVK 2-10 Brasilera rumba ja-ja! 275. Rapiti in cielo (D. Perucca) AF SS 445 Nebeski pljačkaši AF SV 26 Nebeski pljačkaši AF ETT 10 Грабнати на небо 276. Un giorno da leone (Warco) AF SS 446 Dan lavova AF SV 27 Dan lavova AF ETT 11 Еден лавовски ден 277. Anten-boy (D. Perucca) AF SS 447 Anten-boy AF SV 28 Anten-boy 278. Audience o morte (D. Perucca) AF BO 1 Gledanost ili smrt AF SV 29 Gledanost ili smrt 279. Tele X (Warco) AF BO 2 Tele X AF SV 30 Tele X 280. Operazione Pochita (D. Perucca) AF BO 3 Operacija Pochita AF SV 31 Operacija Pochita 281. Non sparate m'arrendo! (D. Perucca) AF BO 4 Ne pucajte! AF SV 32 Ne pucajte! 282. Ariveduorci, adio! (Warco) AF BO 5 Vidimo se uskoro! AF SV 33 Vidimo se uskoro 283. Arakno (D. Perucca) AF BO 6 Arakno AF SV 34 Arakno AF BOTR 1 Arakno 284. Tobia non ci sta (D. Perucca) AF BO 7 Tobia bježi! AF SV 35 Tobia bježi! 285. Sinfonia di primavera (Warco) AF BO 8 Ljetna simfonija AF SV 36 Prolećna simfonija 286. Chi non fu ma e' (D. Perucca) AF BO 9 Sad ga ima, sad ga nema! AF SV 37 Sad ga ima, sad ga nema 287. SOS Pochita (Warco) AF BO 10 S.O.S. Pochita AF BOTR 1 S.O.S. Pochita AF SV 38 S.O.S. Pochita 288. I 4 ossi (Warco) AF BO 11 4 kostura AF BOTR 1 4 kostura AF SV 39 Četiri kostura 289. Gna Gna Gno (D. Perucca) AF BO 12 Gna Gna Gno AF SV 40 Gna Gna Gno 290. Se la va, la va (D. Perucca) AF BO 13 Ludnica u ludnici AF SV 41 Ludnica u ludnici 291. Superciuk e' tornato tra noi (Warco) AF BO 14 Superhik ponovno među vama AF SV 42 Superhik ponovo među vama 292. Il Partito degli Sbevazzioni (D. Perucca) AF BO 15 Stranka pijančevanja AF SV 43 Partija ujedinjenog podrigivanja 293. I conti tornano (D. Perucca) AF BO 16 Kolo sreće AF SV 44 Kolo sreće 294. Un caso di coscienza (D. Perucca) AF BO 17 Pitanje savjesti AF SV 45 Pitanje savesti 295. Riscatto per due (D. Perucca) AF BO 18 Ucjena za dvojicu AF SV 46 Ucena za dvojicu 296. Una faccenda curiosa (D. Perucca) AF BO 19 Mutni poslovi AF SV 47 Mutni poslovi 297. La ruota del dinero (D. Perucca) AF BO 20 Nesretni dobitnik AF SV 48 Nesrećni dobitnik 298. Basket! (D. Perucca) AF BO 21 Košarka AF SV 49 Košarka 299. Una giornata nera (Warco) AF BO 22 Crni dan AF SV 50 Crni dan 300. Un invito invitante (D. Perucca) AF BO 23 Primamljiv poziv AF SV 51 Primamljiv poziv 301. La clinica dalla morte facile (D. Perucca) AF BO 24 Klinika lake smrti AF SV 52 Klinika lake smrti 302. Una vacanza sofferta (D. Perucca) AF BO 25 Pretrpljeni praznici AF SV 53 Pretrpljeni praznici 303. Il segreto di Morgana (D. Perucca) AF BO 26 Morganina tajna AF SV 54 Morganina tajna 304. La banda di testa quadrata (Warco) AF BO 27 Banda četvrtastih glava AF SV 55 Banda četvrtastih glava 305. Wurdalak Rock Band (D. Perucca) AF BO 28 Sastav Wurdalak AF SV 56 VIs Wurdalak 306. Magro Natale (D. Perucca) AF BO 29 Mršav Božić AF SV 57 Mršavi Božić 307. Il tesoro del pendolino (Warco) AF BO 30 Blago Inka AF SV 58 Blago Inka 308. Scherzi del tubo (D. Perucca) AF BO 31 Neslane šale AF SV 59 Neslane šale 309. Baseball (Warco) AF BO 32 Bejzbol AF SV 60 Bejzbol 310. Cercasi Giovanna ma con calma (D. Perucca) AF BO 33 Traži se Ivana AF SV 61 Traži se Jovana 311. Anten-Girl (D. Perucca) AF BO 34 Anten-girl AF SV 62 Anten-girl 312. Puff! (D. Perucca) AF BO 35 Puff! AF SV 63 Puff! 313. Furto al museo (D. Perucca) AF BO 36 Krađa u muzeju AF SV 64 Krađa u muzeju 314. Colpo gobbo (Warco) AF BO 37 Grbavac napada AF SV 65 Grbavac napada 315. Prigioniero di Morgana (Warco) AF BO 38 Morganin zatočenik AF SV 66 Morganin zatočenik 316. Superciuk alla riscossa (D. Perucca) AF BO 39 Superhik ponovno osvaja AF SV 67 Superhik ponovo osvaja 317. Vendetta in fumo (D. Perucca) AF BO 40 Osveta u dimu AF SV 68 Osveta u dimu 318. Spirito (non alcol) natalizio (M. Paganini) AF BO 41 Božićni ugođaj AF SV 69 Božićni ugođaj 319. Il Miracolo (D. Perucca) AF BO 42 Čudo AF MNP 1 Čudo AF SV 70 Čudo 320. Burlesque (D. Perucca) AF BO 43 Šaljivčina AF MNP 2 Burleska AF SV 71 Šaljivdžija 321. The Mauritz Trippazza Show (D. Perucca) AF BO 44 Show Mauritza Trbonje AF MNP 3 Mauric Tripaca Show AF SV 72 Show Mauritza Trbonje 322. Un telefono per amico (Warco) AF BO 45 Telefon za prijatelja AF MNP 4 Telefon prijatelja AF SV 73 Telefon prijatelja 323. Parabolik Man (D. Perucca) AF BO 46 Parabolik AF MNP 5 Parabolik Man AF SV 74 Parabolik 324. Tempo Irreale (D. Perucca) AF BO 47 Nestvarno vrijeme AF MNP 6 Irealno vrijeme AF SV 75 Nestvarno vreme 325. Il Gobbo ci riprova (D. Perucca) AF BO 48 Grbavac opet na djelu AF SV 76 Grbavac opet na delu 326. Uovo a sorpresa (D. Perucca) AF BO 49 Povratak pauka AF SV 78 Povratak pauka 327. Il ritorno di Arakno (D. Perucca) AF BO 50 Jaje iznenađenja AF SV 77 Jaje iznenađenja 328. Nuvole (Warco) AF BO 51 Oblaci AF SV 79 Oblaci 329. Il Pentito (D. Perucca) AF BO 52 Pokajnik AF SV 80 Pokajnik 330. Natale al solleone (Oskar) AF BO 53 Na pasjoj vrućini AF SV 81 Na pasjoj vrućini 331. Gna gna gno 2 - la vendetta (D. Perucca) AF BO 54 Osveta AF SV 82 Osveta 332. Briciole (Warco) AF BO 55 Mrvice AF SV 83 333. Due cuori e una capanna (D. Perucca) AF BO 56 Dva srca i jedna koliba AF SV 84 Dva srca i jedna koliba 334. E.B. (D. Perucca) AF BO 57 E.B. AF SV 85 335. Se avessi un milione (D. Perucca) AF BO 58 Da imam milijun dolara AF SV 86 Da imam milion dolara 336. Soap Opera (D. Perucca) AF BO 59 Sapunica AF SV 87 Sapunica 337. Sinceramente Vs. Burlesque (D. Perucca) AF BO 60 Srdačno Vaš Lakrdijaš AF SV 88 Srdačno vaš Lakrdijaš 338. Volo USAF 317 (D. Perucca) AF BO 61 Let USAF 317 AF SV 89 Let USAF 317 339. Il grande Panzarotti (D. Perucca) AF BO 62 Veliki Panzarotti AF SV 90 Veliki Panzarotti 340. Handicap (D. Perucca) AF BO 63 Hendikep AF SV 91 Hendikep 341. Votate Tromb (e sarete trombati) (D. Perucca) AF BO 64 Glasujte za Tromba AF SV 92 Glasajte za Tromba 342. La rapina di Natale (Warco) AF BO 65 Božićna pljačka AF SV 93 Božićna pljačka 343. 31 Dicembre 2097 (D. Perucca) AF BO 66 31. prosinca 2097. AF SV 94 31. decembar 2097. 344. Gratta e scappa (D. Perucca) AF BO 67 Izgrebi i kidaj AF SV 95 Izgrebi i briši 345. L'eredita' Rock (D. Perucca) AF BO 68 Nasljedstvo Rock AF SV 96 Nasledstvo Rock 346. Www.trippazza.trip (D. Perucca) AF BO 69 Čarobni miris AF SV 97 Čarobni miris 347. Preso in castagna (D. Perucca) AF BO 70 Uhvaćen na djelu! AF SV 98 Uhvaćen na delu 348. Supermarket ( Pistolato) AF BO 71 Supermarket AF SV 99 Supermarket 349. Viaggi O.K. tutto compreso! (D. Perucca) AF BO 72 Putovanja O.K. sve uključeno AF BSV 2 Sve uračunato - posebno uskrsno izdanje 350. Oh-oh Strabalda (D. Perucca) AF BO 73 Srčana AF SV 100 Srčana 351. Lollipop (D. Perucca) AF BO 74 Lilihip AF SV 101 Lilihip 352. Paga 2 e uccidi 3 (Warco) AF BO 75 Plati 2 ubij 3 AF SV 102 Plati 2 ubij 3 353. Striscia l' immondizia (D. Perucca) AF BO 76 Živjeli otpaci! AF SV 103 Živeli otpaci 354. Lo spirito di Natale (P. Piffarerio) AF BO 77 Božićni duh AF BSV 1 Božićna priča - posebno božićno izdanje AF SV 104 Božićni duh AF MVS 2 Moderna bajka 355. Vorrei tanto ma posso poco (Warco) AF BO 78 Htio bih mnogo, ali mogu malo AF SV 105 Hoću mnogo, ali mogu malo 356. Canzoni da orbi (D. Perucca) AF BO 79 Sljepačke pjesme AF SV 106 Slepačke pesme 357. Zucca illuminata (D. Perucca) AF BO 80 Osvijetljena tikva AF SV 107 Osvetljena bundeva 358. Lo spettro di Canterville (D. Perucca) AF BO 81 Sablast iz Cantervillea AF SV 108 Sablast iz Cantervillea 359. Numeri (D. Perucca) AF BO 82 Brojevi AF SV 109 Brojevi 360. L'uomo invisibile (D. Perucca) AF BO 83 Nevidljivi čovjek AF SV 110 Nevidljivi čovek 361. Crociea au pair (D. Perucca) AF BO 84 Krstarenje au pair AF BSV 3 Družba na krstarenju AF SV 111 Krstarenje u paru AF VC 1 Крстосување Ау Паир 362. Banderas Carreras + Un fatto intrigante (doppio) (D. Perucca) AF BO 85 Banderas Carreras AF BO 86 Zamršen slučaj (Banderas Carreras 2 dio) AF SV 112 Banderas Carreras AF BO 113 Zamršen slučaj 363. Riccardo III (D. Perucca) AF BO 87 Richard III AF SV 114 Richard III 364. 7 chili in 7 ore (Warco) AF BO 88 7 kila za 7 sati AF SV 115 7 kila za 7 sati 365. Frick (Oskar) AF BO 89 Frick AF SV 116 Frick 366. Lo sciacallo (Warco) AF BO 90 Šakal AF SV 117 Šakal 367. L'alba del nuovo millennio (D. Perucca) AF BO 91 Zora novog tisućljeća AF SV 118 Zora novog milenijuma 368. Target zero (Warco) AF BO 92 Meta ništica AF SV 119 Meta nula 369. Amleto (D. Perucca) AF BO 93 Hamlet AF SV 120 Hamlet 370. Due camere piu cucina (D. Perucca) AF BO 94 Dvije sobe i kuhinja AF SV 121 Dve sobe i kuhinja 371. L'indiziato (Warco) AF BO 95 Optuženi AF SV 122 Optuženi 372. Killer Affittasi (D. Perucca) AF BO 96 Unajmljuje se ubojica AF SV 123 Unajmljuje se ubica 373. Hollywood, wow + La notte delle stelle (doppio) (D. Perucca) AF BO 97 Hollywood wow! AF BO 98 Noć zvijezda AF SV 124 Hollywood, Wow! AF SV 125 Noć zvezda 374. Minga e manga + Sayonara (doppio) (D. Perucca) AF BO 99 Minga i Manga AF BO 100 Sayonara AF SV 126 Minga i Manga AF SV 127 Sayonara 375. Berto e Berta alla riscossa (Warco) AF BO 101 Ustanak Berta i Berte AV SV 128 Ustanak Berta i Berte 376. L'anima gemella (O. Pistolato) AF BO 102 Srodna duša 377. O'core mio! (D. Perucca) AF BO 103 O, srce moje! 378. Hackers (Warco) AF BO 104 Hakeri 379. Week-end (O. Pistolato) AF BO 105 Week-end 380. Slalom (D. Perucca) AF BO 106 Slalom 381. Gelato gusto branzino (O. Pistolato) AF BO 107 Sladoled s ribljim okusom 382. TNT: la nascita (D. Perucca) AF BO 108 TNT: rođenje 383. Dimensione XL (D. Perucca) AF BO 109 Dimenzija "XL" 384. Il presidente e impazzito (D. Perucca) AF BO 110 Poludjeli predsjednik 385. Mi gioco tutto alla roulette (D. Perucca) AF BO 111 Kockar 386. Burlesque TV show + Spot (doppio) (D. Perucca) AF BO 112 Lakrdijašev TV show + AF BO 113 Spot 387. Storie d'altri tempi (240 str.) (D. Perucca) AF BO 114 Priče starih vremena AF BO 114/2 Priče starih vremena (2. dio) 388. Ritorno alla dimensione XL (D. Perucca) AF BO 115 Povratak u dimenziju XL 389. La bomba F.D.M. (D. Perucca) AF BO 116 Bomba "Kraj svijeta" 390. Nave, neve, nove (D. Perucca) AF BO 117 Sretan Božić 391. Cogito ergo sum (O. Pistolato) AF BO 118 Cogito ergo sum 392. Dite la vostra (D. Perucca) AF BO 119 Recite svoje 393. Io morto, tu morto, egli morto (D. Perucca) AF BO 120 Ja mrtav, ti mrtav, on mrtav 394. Bingo! (O. Pistolato) AF BO 121 Bingo! 395. Omicidi a estrazione (Oskar) AF BO 122 Ubojstva izvlačenjem 396. Il nuovo Anten-man (Oskar) AF BO 123 Novi Anten-man 397. Oh mio dio (D. Perucca) AF BO 124 Oh moj Bože 398. Fate l'amore con... (D. Perucca) AF BO 125 Vodite ljubav sa... 399. Tempi andati (O. Pistolato) AF BO 126 Bilo pa prošlo 400. Festa al castello + Hic...hic...hurrah! (doppio) (D. Perucca/Magnus) AF BO 127 Proslava u dvorcu AF BO 128 Hik, hik, hura! 401. La ganga del Voyeur (D. Perucca) AF BO 129 Voyeurova banda 402. Lo scherzo di natale (O. Pistolato) AF BO 130 Božićna šala 403. La vedova dall' oltretomba (D. Perucca) AF BO 131 Udovica s one strane groba 404. Enrika colpisce ancora! (D. Perucca) AF BO 132 Enrika ponovo udara 405. "?" (Questionario) (D. Perucca) AF BO 133 "?" (Upitnik) 406. L'anello di inscialla' (O. Pistolato) AF BO 134 Čudesni prsten 407. L'ultimo film di Bill Mikowsky (D. Perucca) AF BO 135 Posljednji film Billa Mikowskog 408. Il mio nome e Font, Alex Font (D. Perucca) AF BO 136 Ime mi je Font, Alex Font 409. La morte invita... (D. Perucca) AF BO 137 Poziv smrti 410. Agenzia Viaggi Shirley (D. Perucca) AF BO 138 Putnička agencija Shirley 411. Il Redentore (D. Perucca) AF BO 139 Spasitelj 412. Fiction (O. Pistolato) AF BO 140 Fiction 413. Lo staff ad hoc (Oskar) AF BO 141 Traži se osoblje 414. Bon-Bon (D. Perucca) AF BO 142 Bon-Bon Ars, artis (D. Perucca) AF BO 143 Ars, artis 416. Il miagolio della tigre (D. Perucca) AF BO 144 Mijaukanje tigra 417. Il mistero dei 3 ? ? ? (D. Perucca) AF BO 145 Tajna triju ? ? ? 418. Grandine (D. Perucca) AF BO 146 Tuča 419. L'assassino ha lasciato le sue impronte (D. Perucca) AF BO 147 Ubojica je ostavio svoj trag 420. Ra-Ta-Ta-Ta (D. Perucca) AF BO 148 Ra-Ta-Ta-Ta 421. Alcatraz (D. Perucca) AF BO 149 Alkatraz 422. Pirati all'attaccooo!!! (D. Perucca) AF BO 150 Gusari, u napad!!! 423. Tre minuti di celebrita' (D. Perucca) AF BO 151 Tri minuta slave 424. Pax vobis (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 1 Pax vobis 425. La cavia (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 2 Zamorac 426. Il gobbo di Notre Dame (D. Perucca) AF BSV 17 Grbavac crkve Notre Dame AF BSM ... Grbavac crkve Notre Dame AF SAEX 3 Grbavac Notre Dame 427. La maledizione della luna verde mela (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 4 Prokletstvo mjeseca zelenog poput jabuke 428. Il presagio (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 5 Proročanstvo 429. Un giorno nuovo (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 6 Novi dan 430. Un giallo da risolvere (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 7 Rasplet krimića 431. Il mondo di Alan Font (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 8 Svijet Alana Fonta 432. Puzzle (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 9 Puzzle 433. Il minuetto di Minuette (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 10 Minuettin minuet 434. Alla bella pizzeria (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 11 Pri finoj pizzeriji 435. Tre per uno (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 12 Troje za jednog 436. L'ombra di Superciuk (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 13 Superhikova sjena 437. Carta da macero (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 14 Stari papir 438. Dolcetti o Scherzetti (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 15 Dar ili kvar 439. Moby Dick (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 16 Moby Dick See i Special 1-18 bez dodatnih strana 440. La donna del mistero (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 17 Tajanstvena žena 441. I bandana rock (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 18 Bandana rock bend 442. Qui ci vuole… Super-strak (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 19 Potreban je... Supersirko 443. Hollywood chiama (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 20 Hollywood zove 444. Operazione security (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 21 Operacija: zaštita sigurnosti 445. Vacanze premio (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 22 Nagradni odmor 446. Andiamo all’opera (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 23 Idemo u operu 447. Ancora Super-strak(D. Perucca) AF SAEX 24 Supersirkov povratak 448. Sangue di fantasma (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 25 Krv duhova 449. Vampiri in saldo (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 26 Rasprodaja vampira 450. Si inaugura il Number One (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 27 Otvara se number one 451. I promessi sposi (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 28 Zaručnici See i Special 1-16 bez dodatnih strana 452. Witchcraft (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 29 Witchcraft 453. Sulle ali delle nuvole (O. Pistolato) AF SAEX 30 Na krilima oblaka 454. Grande macello nell’isola dei noiosi (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 31 Veliki pokolj na otoku dosadnih 455. Una proposta stupefacente (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 32 Sjajna ponuda 456. Solo per non vedenti (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 33 Samo za slabovidne 457. La banda del guercio (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 34 Ćorkanova banda 458. Hawaii (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 35 Havaji 459. Scacco a Strabalda (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 36 Mat za Srčanu 460. Heil Hitler (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 37 Predstava 461. Permette? Geko Limortacci (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 38 Smijem li se predstaviti? Geko Smrtić! 462. Tutti a Las Vegas (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 39 Svi u Las Vegas 463. Sole a scacchi (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 40 Iza rešetaka 464. Una donna senza memoria (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 41 Žena bez pamćenja 465. Il vedovo allegro (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 42 Veseli udovac 466. Il diario di Lulu Bell (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 43 Dnevnik Lulu Bell 467. C’e un traditore tra noi (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 44 Među nama je izdajica 468. Un caso dannatamente intricato (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 45 Vraški zamršen slučaj 469. Tutti al mare? (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 46 Svi na more? 470. Tutti ai monti (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 47 Svi u planine! 471. La minaccia di Super-strak! (D. Perucca) AF SAEX 48 Supersirkova prijetnja 472. L´affaire Super-strak (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 49 - Afera Supersirko 473. Una storia mai raccontata (O.Pistolato) AF SAEX 50 - Nikad ispričana priča 474. Do not disturb (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 51 - Ne smetaj 475. Meine liebe Minuette (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 52 - Meine liebe Minuette 476. Arriva Paciulisky (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 53 - Dolazi Paciulisky 477. Otello (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 54 - Otello See i Special 1-22 bez dodatnih strana 478. La prima cosa da fare e´ uccidere tutti gli avvocati (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 55 - Najprije treba poubijati sve odvjetnike 479. Caccia al serial killer (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 56 - Lov na serijskog ubojicu 480. Incubo con boato (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 57 - Problem zvan eksplozija 481. La bisbetica domata (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 58 - Ukroćena goropadnica 482. Vacanze in multiproprieta´ (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 59 - Odmor bez odmora See i Special 1-6 bez dodatnih strana 483. Iberna oggi,sveglia domani (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 60 - Zamrzni se danas probudi se sutra 484. Un tocco magico (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 61 - Magični dodir 485. Il Conte di Montecristo (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 62 - Grof Monte Cristo See i Special 1-12 bez dodatnih strana 486. Gingolbells (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 63 - Zvonko Božić 487. Matrimonio tris (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 64 - Vjenčanje u troje 488. E adesso povero Grunf? (O.Pistolato) AF SAEX 65 - A što sad jadni Grunfe? 489. I delitti della via Morgue (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 66 - Umorstva u ulici Morgue 490. A tutto Rock (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 67 - Sav taj rock 491. Come ai vecchi tempi (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 68 - Kao u dobra stara vremena 492. La seconda cosa a fare e' uccidere tutti i medici (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 69 - Druga stvar na popisu: Ubiti sve liječnike 493. Una gita sul lago (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 70 - Izlet na jezero 494. Ananas (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 71 - Ananas See i Special 1-13 bez dodatnih strana 495. L'enigma del monile di latta (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 72 - Zagonetka limene kante 496. Tre gocce di Superciuk (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 73 - Tri kapi Superhika 497. I miserabili (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 74 - Jadnici See i Special 1-11 bez dodatnih strana 498. Delitti nella cattedrale (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 75 - Zločini u katedrali 499. Una ricca eredita' (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 76 - Bogato nasljedstvo 500. Oggi sposi (D.Perucca) AF SAEX SPECIJAL - Upravo vjenčani / Skok u budućnost 501. Da Marte con furore (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 77 - Povratak s Marsa 502. Il mistero delle due dimensioni (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 78 - Misterij dvije dimenzije 503. Best seller (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 79 - Bestseller 504. Luna di miele agra (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 80 - Kiseli medeni mjesec 505. Missione sssegretissima (D.Perucca) AF SAEX 81 - Tajni zadatak 506. La patente (D.Perucca) 507 Il tesoro dei Magnaben (D.Perucca) 508 Omicidio su commissione (D.Perucca) 509 Tutto in ordine (D.Perucca) 510 Il ritratto di Dorian Gray (D.Perucca) 511 Non è successo niente (D.Perucca) 512 La terza cosa da fare è uccidere tutti i commercialisti (D.Perucca) 513 Un suicidio sospetto (D.Perucca) 514 Un amore di gatto (D.Perucca) 515 Sorpresa!! (D.Perucca) 516 Lo strano caso del dottor Jeckyll (P. Piffarerio) See Special 1-4 517 Il bandito dalla faccia di gomma - 1ª parte (P. Piffarerio) See Special 1-23 u boji 518 Il bandito dalla faccia di gomma - 2ª parte (P. Piffarerio) See Special 1-23 u boji 519 Vacanze tra le nuvole (D.Perucca) 520 Nel pallone (D.Perucca) 521 Sogno di tante notti di quasi inverno (D.Perucca) 522 A Christmas Carol (P. Piffarerio) See Special 1-2 u boji 523 Dracula (P. Piffarerio) See Special 1-8 u boji Brojeve od 524 nadalje objavljuje 1000 Volte Meglio Publishing pod imenom ALAN FORD ORIGINAL 524 Vampireide (D.Perucca) 525 Alez Alan (D.Perucca) 526 Intrigo a Parigi (D.Perucca) 527 Minuette è morta? (D.Perucca) 528 Frankenstein (P. Piffarerio) See Special 1-5 u boji 529 Tutto all'aria (D.Perucca) 530 Chi li ha visti? (D.Perucca) 531 La baronessa Von Strascen (D.Perucca) 532 I delitti della via Morgue (D.Perucca) See Special 1-19 u boji 533 Canta che ti passa (D.Perucca) 534 Uno strano rapimento (D.Perucca) 535 Lo spettro di Canterville (D.Perucca) See broj 538 u boji 536 Guai a catena (D.Perucca) 537 Che fine ha fatto Guido Grugnito? (D.Perucca) 538 Otello (D.Perucca) See Special 1-22 u boji 539 Un destino bislacco (D.Perucca) 540 La banda dei Brutti (D.Perucca) Alan Ford Special Alan Ford Special nenumerisani (1977-1994) ... Alan Ford e il Gruppo TNT contro Gommaflex See Special 1-23 ... Decennale Eureka N° 8 ... Ventennale Eureka N° 5 ... 25º anniversario AF MVS 2 Moderna bajka -- Provjeriti, naslovna strana je ista ... Specialissimo Quark AF PI 10 Quark ----------------------------------------------------------- Alan Ford Special 1. serija (1992-1999) 1 Viaggi OK! Tutto compreso AF BO 72 Putovanja O.K. sve uključeno AF BSV 2 Sve uračunato 2 Lo spirito di Natale AF BO 77 Božićni duh AF BSV 1 Božićna priča AF SV 104 Božićni duh AF MVS 2 Moderna bajka 3 Crociera "au pair" (alla pari) AF BO 84 Krstarenje au pair AF BSV 3 Družba na krstarenju AF SV 111 Krstarenje u paru AF VC 1 Крстосување Ау Паир 4 Lo strano caso del Dottor Jeckyll AF BSV 4 Čudan slučaj Doktora Jeckylla AF BSM # Doktor Jeckyll 5 Frankenstein il mostro AF BSV 6 Frankenstein AF BSM 3 Frankenstein 6 Vacanze in multiproprietà AF BSV 10 Odmor bez odmora AF BSM 8 Odmor bez odmora AF MVS 1 Džaba ti ovaj odmor AF SAEX 59 - Odmor bez odmora 7 Il giro del mondo in 80 giorni AF BSV 8 Put oko svijeta u 80 dana AF BSM 5 Put oko svijeta za 80 dana 8 Dracula il vampiro AF BSV 12 Vampir Drakula AF BSM 4 Drakula 9 Trullallà-là-yeh AF MVS 3 Trullalla’-la’-yeh 10 I tre moschettieri AF BSM 6 Tri mušketira 11 I miserabili AF BSV 13 Jadnici AF BSM 11 Jadnici 12 Il conte di Montecristo AF BSV 14 Grof Montechristo AF BSM 14 Grof Monte Christo AF SAEX 62 - Grof Monte Cristo 13 Ananas AF BSV 15 Ananas AF BSM 12 Ananas AF SAEX 71 - Ananas 14 Pinocchio AF BSV 19 Pinocchio AF BSM 15 Pinocchio 15 Il gobbo di Notre Dame AF BSV 17 Grbavac crkve Notre Dame AF BSM ... Grbavac crkve Notre Dame AF SAEX 3 Grbavac Notre Dame 16 I promessi sposi AF BSV 27 Zaručnici AF SAEX 28 Zaručnici 17 BBQ AF BSV 20 Roštiljada AF BSM # Roštiljada 18 Moby Dick AF BSV 22 Moby Dick AF BSM 9 Moby Dick AF SAEX 16 Moby Dick 19 I delitti della Via Morgue AF BSV 21 Zločini u ulici Morgue AF BSM 13 Zločini u ulici Morgue AF SAEX 66 Umorstva u ulici Morgue 20 Il crimine di Lord Savile AF BSV 26 Zločin lorda Savilea 21 Un tenebroso affare AF BSV 25 Mračan posao AF BSM # Mračan posao 22 Otello AF BSV 24 Othello AF BSM # Othello AF SAEX 54 - Otello 23 Alan Ford contro Gommaflex AF BSM 1 Gumiflex ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Alan Ford Special 2. serija (1999-2001) 1 (24) Il Dottor Jeckill Vidi: Special 1-4 2 (25) 30º anniversario 3 (26) Frankenstein See Special 1-5 4 (27) Dracula See Special 1-8 5 (28) Il giro del mondo in 80 giorni See Special 1-7 6 (29) Vacanze in multiproprietà See Special 1-6 7 (30) I tre moschettieri See Special 1-10 8 (31) I miserabili See Special 1-11 9 (32) Il conte di Montecristo See Special 1-12 10 (33) Sole, mare e monti See Special 1-9 i 1-13 11 (34) Terrorism AF SS 361 Terorizam ----------------------------------------------------------------- Special 2002 Ova serija ne predstavlja Alan Ford stripove, ali je zadržala numeraciju u zagradama 1 (35) Kriminal - Terrore sulla Costa Azzurra BOOKGLOBE Kriminal 2: Teška ruka osvete 2 (36) Milord 3 (37) Cliff - La formula della distruzione 4 (38) Satanik Barone Wurdalk/ Stirpe dei vampiri --------------------------------------------------------------- Alan Ford Special 2003 1 (39) Crimini e misfatti 1 See Special 1-19 i 1-20 2 (40) Crimini e misfatti 2 See Special 1-21 i 1-22 3 (41) Album figurine AF ALB Album s samoljepljivim sličicama Alan Ford -------------------------------------------------------------------- Alan Ford Special 2004 1 (42) Alan Ford contro Gommaflex See Special 1-23 2 (43) Il botto delle dodici e quindici See redovna serija 90 3 (44) Alan Ford contro Baby Kate See redovna serija 93 i 94 4 (45) Album figurine AF ALB Album s samoljepljivim sličicama Alan Ford ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Alan Ford Special 2007 1 (46) Alan Ford 500 AF SAEX SPECIJAL - Upravo vjenčani / Skok u budućnost ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Alan Ford Special 2009 1 (47) Alan Ford 1000 AF SAEX SPECIJAL - Upravo vjenčani / Skok u budućnost Spin Off Alan Ford Spin off Bob Rock 0 Mai più soli 1 L'eredità Rock AF BO 68 Nasljedstvo Rock (strane 1-30) AF SV 96 Nasledstvo Rock (strane 1-30) 2 45 village AF BO 68 Nasljedstvo Rock (strane 31-60) AF SV 96 Nasledstvo Rock (strane 31-60) 3 Al monte Rushmore AF BO 68 Nasljedstvo Rock (strane 61-90) AF SV 96 Nasledstvo Rock (strane 61-90) 4 La chiave di volta AF BO 68 Nasljedstvo Rock (strane 91-120) AF SV 96 Nasledstvo Rock strane 91-120) -------- 4/2002 Pinochio AF BSV 19 Pinocchio - special AF BSM 15 Pinocchio Priče Broja Jedan Priče Broja Jedan 1. serija (1983-1984) 1 Tutto ciò che non sapete di Custer, Leonida, Nelson, Carlo Magno, Giulio Cesare, Lafitte, Elena, Omero AF SS 343 Sve što ne znate o Custeru, Leonidi, Nelsonu, Karlu Velikom, Juliju Cezaru, Lafitteu, Heleni, Homeru 2 Tutto ciò che non sapete di Omero: l'Odissea, Virgilio, I golpisti 3 Tutto ciò che non sapete di Napoleone, Orazi e Curiazi, Nerone, Cristoforo Colombo, Pirro ---------------------------------------- Priče Broja Jedan 2. serija (1992-1999) 1 Dopo 500 anni la vera storia di Colombo più altre storie AF BSV 5 Nakon pet stoljeća - Kolumbo i drugi velikani iz pričanja Broja Jedan - posebno izdanje AF BSM # Priče Broja Jedan - Julije Cezar, Pir, Kolumbo, Orlando, Custer, Nelson, Virgilije, Leonida AF SAPBJ 2 Priče Broja Jedan #2 2 La vera storia di Napoleone, Davy Crockett, Orazi e Curiazi, Icaro, Nerone, Lafitte AF BSV 9 Priče Broja Jedan o Napoleonu, Davyju Crockettu, Horacijima i Kurijacijima, Ikaru, Neronu, Lafitteu AF BSM 2 Priče Broja Jedan - Ikar, Davy Crockett, Horaciji i Kurijaci, Neron, Napoleon, Jean Laffitte AF SAPBJ 3 Priče Broja Jedan #3 3 I grandi poemi di Omero, Iliade e Odissea, le gesta e le imprese di Achille, Ulisse, Elena di Troia AF BSV 7 Homerovi slavni spjevovi Ilijada i Odiseja: pothvat Ahila, Odiseja i Helene Trojanske - posebno izdanje AF BSM 10 Ilijada i Odiseja (12.2003) AF SAPBJ 4 Priče Broja Jedan #4 4 La vera storia di Robin Hood, Alessandro il grande, Romolo e Remo, Billy the kid AF BSV 11 Priče Broja Jedan o Robinu Hoodu, Aleksandru Velikom, Romulu i Remu i Billyu The Kidu AF BSM 7 Priče Broja Jedan - Billy The Kid, Romul i Rem, Robin Hood, Aleksandar Veliki AF SAPBJ 5 Priče Broja Jedan #5 5 La vera storia della lega lombarda, Attila, Cleopatra, Beethoven AF BSV 16 Priče Broja Jedan: Lombardsa liga, Atila, Kleopatra, Beethoven AF SAPBJ 6 Priče Broja Jedan #6 6 La vera storia di Dante, Leonardo da Vinci, Giovanna D'Arco, Guglielmo Tell AF BSV 18 Priče Broja Jedan o Danteu, Leonardu da Vinciju, Ivani Orleanski i Wilhelmu Tellu AF BSM # Priče Broja Jedan o Danteu, Leonardu da Vinciju, Ivani Orleanski i Wilhelmu Tellu AF SAPBJ 7 Priče Broja Jedan #7 7 La vera storia di Stalin, Fratelli Lumière, Marco Polo, Gioacchino Rossini AF BSV 23 Istinita priča o Staljinu, braći Lumiere, Marcu Polu i Gioacchinu Rossiniju AF BSM # Priče Broja Jedan o Staljinu, braći Lumiere, Marcu Polu i Gioacchinu Rossiniju AF SAPBJ 8 Priče Broja Jedan #8 8 La vera storia di Manzoni, Freud, Verdi, Shakespeare AF SAPBJ 9 Priče Broja Jedan #9 ----------------------------------- Priče Broja Jedan 3. serija (2000-2002) 1 Giulio Cesare, Icaro, Pirro, Orazi e Curiazi, Orlando, Davy Crockett, Leonida, Lafitte, Nelson, Nerone, Virgilio, Napoleone, Custer 2 Robin Hood, i grandi poemi di Omero: Iliade e Odissea, Alessandro il grande 3 Billy the kid, Romolo e Remo, Lega lombarda, Beethoven, Attila, Cleopatra -------------------------------------- Raccolti di Numero Uno (2003) 1 Le storie del Numero Uno AF SAPBJ 1 Priče Broja Jedan #1 = Non-italian editions ... Otrov Crne Ruže SSMX 15 Otrov Crne Ruže 1. dio SSMX 16 Otrov Crne Ruže 2. dio ... Grupa T.N.T. u Beogradu kod Tita AF PI 9 Grupa T.N.T. u Beogradu kod Tita -------------------------------------- Publisher codes: : Vjesnik: SS Superstrip biblioteka, AF SS Alan Ford superstrip, SSMX Superstrip Maxi, AF TB Alan Ford trobroj AF ALB Album s samoljepljivim aličicama Alan Ford VL Večernji list : Strip agent: AF SA Alan Ford Klasik, AF SAEX Alan Ford Extra, AF SPKL Alan Ford Super klasik, AF ZKL Alan Ford zlatni klasik, AF SAKB Alan Ford kolor biblioteka AF SAEXSP Alan Ford Specijal AF SAPBJ Priče Broja Jedan : Strela 92/Borgis/Korpus: AF BO Alan Ford AF BOSS Alan Ford super serija AF BSV Alan Ford Posebno izdanje / specijal (A5 format) AF BSM Alan Ford specijal (B5 format) : NID Color Media International/Svet AF SV Alan Ford AF SVS Alan Ford specijal : Maverick AF MVK Alan Ford AF MVS Alan Ford Specijal : NIP Beograd CAO Ćao Almanah : MN Press AF MNP Alan Ford : Mladinska Knjiga/CO Libri AF MLK Alan Ford : Varm Comics AF VCK Alan Ford Klasik AF VC Alan Ford : Ettea Strip AF ETT Alan Ford AF ETSP Alan Ford special : Rrota Publishing AF RRO Alan Ford : Piratska izdanja AF PI Alan Ford Category:Episodes Category:Lists